


Karma

by RenaFujoshi



Series: Baby, I don't need you [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, No beta we die like vampires, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: The pair have a little chat
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Baby, I don't need you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674010
Kudos: 14





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> This one is inspired by 'Karma' by MARINA.
> 
> Tell me what you thought in the comments!

That same morning, Guillermo was still thinking of the previous night's events. How the hell did _he_ find him here, its the last place they could have thought of! -Not like Guillermo thought that the vampire would even bother to track him down. The man was just as cold-blooded as any other vampire. Guillermo was sure that he would just get a new familiar and that would be the end of that horrible story.

His friends tried to talk to him about what happened before they got into the uber, but he didn't want to revive his past. And he obviously needed to think of a storyline that didn't include vampires in it.

_And now the fucker comes back to haunt him?_

It was just his luck. But this problem can be left for a time when he is not dead on his feet from a night of dancing his fucking heart out. So Guillermo goes to sleep.

_________

  
  
  


It was dark outside, some days, Guillermo was the one who had to make sure everything was alright and close the library. It was a normal day at work, and he had almost forgotten about the little incident with the vampire.

Guillermo was on his way home when it happened, well more like he happened. He liked walking home, it was a nice route and only a 15 minute walk. What he did not expect was to hear his name being called out.

'Guillermo'

Oh _fuck not again._

He turned around and there he was. Nandor the Relentless, dressed in his usual get up. Guillermo looked him up and down, he there was something unusual about his ex, he looked… tired? No that wasn't it. Maybe he was imagining things.

They stared at each other, waiting for someone to talk. Eventually Guillermo raised an eyebrow and asked 'What is it this time, Nandor?'

'Guillermo, why did you leave? I've been looking for you' Nandor replied.

'I left a note, in case you don't remember' he shot back.

'The note? Yes, I remember it, but I didn't think you'd leave just like that, not even telling me those things in person' Nandor said.

'Oh, I'm sorry' Guillermo sarcastically replied 'The great Master needed a face to face conversation?'

'Well, at least I wanted a goodbye from someone I-' .

'Stop right there!' Guillermo interrupted 'I don't need you to try and manipulate me, like always'

'I'm not trying to manipulate you, Guillermo' Nandor sighed ' If you could just let me explain'

And with that Guillermo couldn't take it anymore and he started laughing.

'What are you laughing at? This is very serious' Nandor said with an exasperated tone.

'It's just funny how this is going down' Guillermo said 'The great Nandor just can't get over the fact that his plaything left him' he continued 'And that said plaything is doing way better than he did in all those years serving him. Isn't it funny, the way it all adds up?' 

'No, Guillermo, it's just… I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have been so tough with you' Nandor apologized.

'And now you're only saying sorry because you are going down' Guillermo said 'And everything always comes back'

'No that's not it-' Nandor said.

'Oh my god, is this karma?' Guillermo asked with glee 'Are you feeling bad, _Master?'_ he said venomously.

And in all the years serving him, Guillermo has the pleasure of being the one who left Nandor the Relentless speechless. And it was a damn good feeling.

'Look, let's just stop this, right?' Guillermo finally said 'I have a new life now, and I don't need anyone interfering' with that he started to leave and did his best on not looking back. However, he felt a hand turning him around _again._

'Look Guillermo, I should have told you this a long time ago, but _I love you_ ' Nandor said quickly 'You can do whatever you want. But you better be fucking sure I will do whatever I can to prove it to you, I won't leave you without a fight'

Suddenly, Nandor turned into a bat and left. And now Guillermo couldn't be more shocked and confused. He walked the rest of the way home in autopilot.

When he came back from the state of shock, he grabbed a bottle of wine and took the cork out. He poured himself a glass and thought 'This is a problem for future Guillermo. Present Guillermo wants to be wasted and forget what happened for a few hours'

  
  


________________

_'It's funny how it all goes down_

  
  


_Don't be sorry when it comes around_

  
  


_I'm like "Oh my God, I think it's karma"_

  
  


_Ain't it funny how it all adds up_

  
  


_When you're always trying push your luck?_

  
  


_I'm like "Oh my God, I think it's karma" '_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also Guillermo drinking is a MOOD, innit?


End file.
